


【穆卓ABO】浆果 07

by Muzhuo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì
Comments: 2





	【穆卓ABO】浆果 07

又名我的前男友带着一个孩子回来了  
又名异地的时候不要吵架一吵架就完了

穆司阳AX卓治O  
信息素 乌木X浆果

给宝宝换好尿布后，宝宝又吸着奶嘴睡着了，穆司阳在一旁看得很认真。卓治歪着头问道：“看得那么认真，你也要学吗？”  
穆司阳点点头：“是的，我现在也是她的爸爸。”然后问道：“我带你出去吃晚饭？”

卓治当然知道他的心思，这么久没在一起，当然想来顿浪漫晚餐， 只好脸带歉意的笑道：“她哪能安静睡到我们吃完晚饭回来啊，这种大小的孩子就是睡一会儿闹一会儿的。而且我还要给他做一点辅食，她晚上要吃的。“  
穆司阳惊讶于从来不下厨的卓治都会给宝宝做辅食了，”你竟然都会做菜了？”  
“只会做很简单的婴儿辅食啦，简单来说就是各种糊糊。”卓治观察了一下穆司阳的表情，眼珠子一转：“司阳，你是不是吃她的醋呀？”  
穆司阳虽然不愿意承认，但是对卓治没什么好隐瞒：“是啊，你为她学了这么多，都还没给我做过饭。”  
卓治难得看到他撒娇觉得特别稀奇，也很有意思，转过身靠在他肩膀上：“你吃的东西我可不会做，我现在只会做糊糊，以后学了再做行吗？还是你也要吃糊糊？”  
穆司阳爱极了他这种示软卖萌的模样，摸着他的手：“糊糊还是算了，等你忙完她再学会做给我吃不知道要多久。那现在叫外卖？叫个烧鹅吗？”  
卓治摇摇头：“烧鹅一定要到店里去吃，我们和兴隆的感情怎么可以叫外卖。”  
穆司阳觉得他说得很有道理，吃烧鹅最重要的不是烧鹅而是和老朋宇的那一份感情，：“那叫你喜欢吃的盐水鸭？以后找机会大家一起去兴隆店里吃烧鹅。”  
卓治点点头；“还要卤鸭胗。你喜欢吃的。”

穆司阳找了家本地有名的高级餐厅，叫了几个菜，过了一小时后左右送来了，就算是外卖，他也没有打算就着外卖盒直接吃，找了几个盘子装好，倒了饮料，卓治回到他身边的第一顿饭，还是要有点仪式感的。

餐桌都摆好后，卓治把刚睡醒的宝宝放进宝宝椅里，把做好的蛋黄糊放在面前准备喂宝宝，穆司阳把勺子接过来，说道：“我来试试看。”宝宝一会儿吃吃勺子里的，一会儿用手直接在碗里抓，两个人忙活了好一会儿，才能坐下吃饭。

卓治给他夹了一只鸭腿，说：“你看，带宝宝是不是特别麻烦。”  
“体会到了，这些日子你辛苦了，以后我来帮你。”  
卓治点点头，心想这个世界上果然是司阳最好了。  
穆司阳又说道：“抽一天带着宝宝去看看我爸妈吧，有了个孙女要和他们交待一下哦。”  
卓治听到孙女这个词，脸上一红，自己莫名其妙带个“女儿”去见穆司阳的父母，穆司阳不介意，但对于长辈们又是另外一番事了，别人的想法他不在乎，就算外人嚼舌根把他说得难听他都没关系，但是穆司阳的长辈就不一样了。  
穆司阳看出了他的担心：“你放心，我爸妈知道原委的话，不会介意的，他们那么喜欢你，这两年老问我什么时候把你找回来跟你结婚，不会对你有误解的。”

吃完了饭，两人一起收拾好厨房，卓治把宝宝放回由卓治的书房改造的婴儿房，拉上遮光罩，打开一个白色的小机器。  
“这是什么？”在一边看着的穆司阳默默记下每一个步骤。  
“白噪音，用这个宝宝可以睡得久一点 ，也不容易哭。学会了吗？新爸爸？”  
穆司阳点点头：“学会了”  
卓治拉着他的手，离开了房间。

穆司阳以前也经常来卓治家，不过那个时候卓宇还在，两人亲热经常要算好时间，如今卓宇在外读书，他们却依旧要小心翼翼。

两个人窝在沙发里，怕吵醒宝宝，将说话声音压得很低。卓治舒服得靠在穆司阳怀中，这是以往两人在一起时他最喜欢的撒娇方式。卓治细细抚摸着穆司阳的每一根手指，问道：“你怎么会觉得我会跑去跟别人生孩子呀，我还以为你看到宝宝总是会问我怎么回事的？”  
穆司阳有些不好意思：“还不是乔晨和路夏，特地来找我说你有了别人，跟我打预防针。”  
卓治压低声音吃吃的笑：“我就说那次碰到这两个小子怎么打个招呼就脸色奇怪的跑掉了，原来是生怕我给你戴绿帽子。队员对你这么好，是不是很开心呀，司阳队长？”

穆司阳把手伸进卓治的上衣里，说道：“开心。”穆司阳延着卓治的腰线不断抚摸，一边不断亲吻卓治的耳后：“我这两年最开心的就是现在。”  
穆司阳略微粗糙的大手抚过腰肢慢慢往上:”改天去看看房子吧，现在多了一个宝宝，我们要换套大点的房子。”  
“那我要抓紧时间赚钱了。”卓治享受着穆司阳的爱抚，声音渐渐软糯。  
“我的奖金还有一点，付个首付没问题，还贷的话我再努力下，争取法网拿个好成绩…”卓治侧过身看着穆司阳：“别，你可太辛苦了，我马上就能毕业了，贷款我来还就好。”  
“对你的alpha没有信心吗？“  
卓治攀着他的肩膀粘上去 ：“有信心，但买房子养家也有我的一份，不能不算我的份。”  
“好的，算你一份。”  
卓治凑上去亲穆司阳的下巴，像一只小猫一样，弄得穆司阳舒服异常。  
忽然之间穆司阳翻身把他压下身下，哑着声音道：“还是这么喜欢乱动吗？”

卓治这才发现自己的alpha起了反应。他在这方面从来不害羞，笑着：“我就是喜欢乱动。”说这把手伸进穆司阳的裤子里：“宝宝一会儿可能会醒，我只能用手帮你哦。”

卓治握住穆司阳的那根东西，穆司阳倒抽了一口气  
“司阳你硬了哦。”卓治的手握着那根东西，同时用脚蹭下穆司阳的外裤，把裤子踢到了沙发下。穆司阳当然不会放过他，也速度剥下了他的外裤，蹭着他白腻的大腿。久违肉与肉相贴的感觉，和隔着衣服爱抚是完全不一样的。

穆司阳的性器在卓治手里不断胀大，卓治不断抚弄，过了一会儿，穆司阳在他手里射了出来，穆司阳射在他手心的那一刻，卓治突然开始怀念了这根东西在自己身体里的感觉，眼角发红：“好多呀，司阳，我好想你…“  
“我知道，我知道”穆司阳射精后很舒畅，愉快地亲吻着卓治，也伸手爱抚着他。卓治本来就在发情期，虽然做过临时标记，但稍一撩拨，就变得水汪汪的。细白的大腿不断和穆司阳的交缠，穆司阳的手抚过他的阴茎，手指接近他的已经有些湿润的后穴。

“司阳，现在不行…”这个时期的omega非常渴望被进入，发情期的omega一旦和alpha进行以正式标记为目的的性交，需要两到三天，有一个婴儿在家会非常不方便。

穆司阳的手指在后穴打转，感受到穴口的松软，安慰到：“我知道，我也用手帮你，先让你舒服一点，其余的我们等到周末孩子不在了再说。”

即时被临时标记过，经过这么一阵，omega的穴口也已经微微张开，穆司阳顺利地伸进两个手指，感受到卓治的内壁温热地绞上来，穆司阳的呼吸也开始变粗。随着手指动作的加快，卓治攀着穆司阳的肩膀发出又软又腻的呻吟：“司阳..司阳…我好爱你呀。“

穆司阳的手指修长，为了让卓治舒服，进入得很深，在内里不断翻搅。回忆着以往做爱时让卓治舒服的角度和频率，穆司阳的手指不断抽插，甚至触碰到了omega紧闭的入口。引得卓治身体一阵颤抖。

“不多久我就会打开这里了。”感受着卓治的穴肉因为触碰到了omega最深处的入口而不断收紧并且涌出液体，穆司阳在他耳边说道。卓治又羞又爽头埋在他的肩膀里不断叫着他的名字，他的身体也不做任何抵抗，随他的爱人抚弄。穆司阳的手指感到内璧一阵阵紧缩，随后卓治也射了出来，蹭在他的小腹上。卓治知道现在二人是什么状况，倒是开始羞涩起来，低下头有点不好意思。穆司阳笑笑，抽过茶几上的纸巾，将二人的体液擦干净，四条修长的大腿依旧难分难舍的绞在一起，穆司阳扯过沙发上的毯子将二人赤裸的下身盖住。

得到安慰后的卓治靠在穆司阳的胸口，安静了一会儿，发现宝宝还没开始闹，于是靠得更紧了：“她还没醒，再陪我一会儿，晚点回去行吗。”  
“我和家里发过信息了，今天不回去了，要在这里陪你，妈妈很高兴，本来叫你这周末过去的，我跟她说下周末带你过去吃饭。”  
卓治点点头，闭上眼睛，双手搂着穆司阳：“等她醒了，再哄睡了，我们就去洗澡。”  
“好的。”穆司阳应到，他忽然觉得这样也不错，知道卓治是omega后，他就曾经幻想过，自己和卓治的孩子在婴儿房里安睡，他和卓治在客厅聊天看电视亲热。  
现在这个时刻虽然来得比他的计划早好几年，但感觉是真的很棒。

tbc

这几天穆司阳过得非常滋润，本来就是在休假中，每天保证常规的体能训练，然后就去卓治家，和宝宝熟悉培养感情 ，当然更重要的


End file.
